Foppe
Foppe (Engels: Peeves) was een klopgeest op Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus sinds ca. 993. Hij was dol op kattenkwaad en chaos, en een constant leed voor de school en haar bewoners, vooral voor Argus Vilder, de conciërge, aangezien de enigen die hem in bedwang konden houden de Bloederige Baron en Albus Perkamentus waren. In 1995 verzette Foppe zich, samen met de meeste bewoners van Zweinstein, tegen Dorothea Omber, de Hoog-Inquisiteur, en haalde grappen met haar uit totdat ze aan het einde van het schooljaar de school haastig verliet. In 1998 vocht Foppe in de Slag om Zweinstein tegen Heer Voldemort en zijn Dooddoeners. Na de Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog bleef Foppe problemen veroorzaken op Zweinstein. Biografie Stichten van Zweinstein Foppe woonde in Kasteel Zweinstein sinds de stichting in ca. 993. Hij "kwam met het gebouw"The Leaky Cauldron en Mugglenet interview met J.K. Rowling op 16 juli 2005, en kwam tot bestaan met de oprichting van een instelling met een groot aantal studenten. Hoewel het onbevestigd is, wordt gespeculeerd dat Foppe een tastbare manifestatie is van het kattenkwaad van de studenten. Foppe heeft eeuwenlang amok gemaakt op Zweinstein en was vaak de oorzaak van woede voor verschillende leraren en personeelsleden. Beginnend met Hankerton Humble, die door de Stichters zelf was aangesteld, is Foppe van oudsher een bron van ergernis voor iedere conciërge die de school heeft gehad. 1876 In 1876 bedacht conciërge Rancorous Carpe een "ingewikkelde val" in een poging om Foppe uit het kasteel te verwijderen. De val bestond uit een aas met een assortiment wapens en een enorme betoverde stolp, versterkt door verschillende Insluitingsbezweringen, die hij van plan was om over de klopgeest te laten vallen zodra hij op de juiste plaats was. Dit verliep echter niet zoals gepland, omdat Foppe gemakkelijk door de stolp heen wist te breken en bewapend was met verschillende messen, kruisbogen, een donderbus en een miniatuurkanon. Het kasteel moest drie dagen worden geëvacueerd, terwijl Foppe zichzelf vermaakte door willekeurig te schieten en de studenten met de dood te bedreigen. Professor Eupraxia Mole, toenmalig Schoolhoofd, stemde ermee in een contract met Foppe te tekenen, zodat hij afstand deed van de wapens in ruil voor extra privileges (één keer per week zwemmen in de jongenstoiletten op de begane grond, eerste keus op oudbakken brood van de keukens om mee te gooien en een nieuwe op maat gemaakte hoed van Madame Bonhabille). Dit was de laatste en meest rampzalige poging om van Foppe af te komen. Deze gebeurtenissen dwongen meneer Carpe echter om "om gezondheidsredenen" met vervroegd pensioen te gaan. ]] Schooljaar van 1991-1992 Foppe was het onderwerp van discussie vóór het feestmaal van 1991. De geesten van Zweinstein debatteerden over het al dan niet toestaan van Foppe om het feest te mogen bijwonen. Terwijl de Dikke Monnik bereid was om Foppe nog en kans te geven, vond Haast Onthoofde Henk dat Foppe het niet verdiende om zelfs maar in aanmerking te komen; geesten hadden vanwege hem een slechte reputatie gekregen.''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen'' Na het feestmaal leek Foppe Klassenoudste Percy Wemel te treiteren toen hij de eerstejaars Griffoendors naar de Griffoendor Toren leidde. Foppe gooide wandelstokken naar de Klassenoudste, negeerde Percy's dreigement het de Bloederige Baron te vertellen, maakte een geluid alsof hij een wind liet en gooide uiteindelijk nog meer wandelstokken op het hoofd van Marcel Lubbermans voor hij vertrok. Foppe schreef onbeschofte woorden op een schoolbord toen professor Anderling Harry verraste met de positie van Zoeker in het Zwerkbalteam van Griffoendor.''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen'', Hoofdstuk 7 (De Sorteerhoed) Later dat jaar betrapte Foppe Harry Potter, Ron Wemel, Hermelien Griffel en Marcel Lubbermans die na de avondklok aan het rondsluipen waren door de school. Hij plaagde ze en waarschuwde luidruchtig Vilder van hun aanwezigheid in de gangen. Toen Vilder echter arriveerde, deed Foppe niets anders dan hem tegenwerken. In oktober vermoedde Ron dat Foppe degene was die de trol had vrijgelaten, maar in werkelijkheid bleek dit professor Krinkel te zijn..''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen'', Hoofdstuk 7 (De Sorteerhoed) Harry, Ron en Hermelien kwamen Foppe opnieuw in de gangen tegen tijdens hun queeste om de Steen der Wijzen te redden. Zonder medeweten van Foppe werden de drie verborgen onder de Onzichtbaarheidsmantel van Harry, waarvandaan Harry de Bloederige Baron imiteerde en Foppe waarschuwde om die nacht weg te blijven van de derde verdieping.''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen'', Hoofdstuk 7 (De Sorteerhoed) Schooljaar van 1992-1993 In de herfst van 1992 vernielde Foppe een Verdwijnkast boven Vilder's kantoor, nadat Haast Onthoofde Henk hem wist te overtuigen, wat Harry van één van de straffen van Vilder redde. Met een knaloranje feestmuts en een ronddraaiende vlinderdas woonde Foppe het Sterfdagfeest van Haast Onthoofde Henk bij, waar hij zich beschaafd leek te gedragen, hoewel hij Hermelien Griffel treiterde voor het roddelen over Jammerende Jenny. Later bekogelde hij Jenny met beschimmelde pinda's en bespotte hij haar sproeten.''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer'' Enige tijd later verscheen Foppe in een gang met Harry, waar hij de twee nieuwe slachtoffers van de basilisk opmerkte, Joost Flets-Frimel en Haast Onthoofde Henk. Hij waarschuwde de faculteit en studenten van Zweinstein over de aanval. Hij zong een lied om Harry te treiteren, over het feit dat studenten dachten dat hij degene was die het monster van Zwadderich bevrijdde en de Dreuzelgeboren studenten versteende. Foppe voegde al snel een dansroutine aan het nummer toe.''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer'', Hoofdstuk 8 (Het Sterfdagfeestje) Schooljaar van 1993-1994 In 1993 verscheen Foppe voor Remus Lupos en zijn derdejaars Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten-klas toen ze de lerarenkamer binnen wilden treden voor een praktische les. Foppe stopte het sleutelgat vol met kauwgom toen hij Remus opmerkte en begon vervolgens steeds opnieuw de zin "Leipe linke Lupos" te zingen. Professor Lupos vroeg hem om de kauwgom te verwijderen, maar Foppe's enige reactie was het geluid alsof hij een luide wind liet. Hierop gebruikte Remus een eenvoudige spreuk, ''Gommibommi'', die de kauwgom in de neus van Foppe schoot.''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban'' Op 31 oktober informeerde Foppe professor Perkamentus over de locatie van de Dikke Dame nadat haar portret was aangevallen. Hij onthulde tevens dat haar aanvaller de ontsnapte gevangene Sirius Zwarts was. Om half vier 's morgens wekte Foppe Harry Potter door in zijn oor te blazen, ongeacht het feit dat de Zwerkbalwedstrijd tussen Griffoendor en Huffelpuf die dag zou plaatsvinden.''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban'' Foppe werd op de Sluipwegwijzer getoond als zijnde zichzelf te vermaken door rond te stuiteren in de trofeeënkamer. Hij toonde tevens nogal wat vreugde bij het vooruitzicht dat de Dementors de "Kus" op Sirius Zwarts zouden gebruiken. Schooljaar van 1994-1995 Zijn eerste verschijning was vóór het welkomstmaal in de hal, waar hij waterballonnen op de studenten liet vallen. Tijdens het feest zij afdelingsspook van Griffoendor Haast Onthoofde Henk dat Foppe woedend was omdat hij het feest niet mocht bijwonen, zoals besloten via het Spookberaad, en veroorzaakte daarom verwoesting en chaos in de keukens.''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker'' Toen Harry met Hermelien de Sommeerspreuk aan het oefenen was, verscheen Foppe en begon hij stoelen door de kamer te gooien met het voorwendsel dat Harry dingen naar hem toegegooid wilde hebben. Rond de tijd van het Kerstbal verborg Foppe zich vaak in een harnas en zong onbeschofte liedjes, maar werd hij ook beschuldigd van het stelen van Harry's gouden ei de nacht dat Harry de aanwijzing had ontraadseld. Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog Schooljaar van 1995-1996 Foppe was in het klaslokaal waar Harry, Ron en Hermelien zich bevonden na het gesprek met Sirius over het vormen van de Strijders van Perkamentus. Hij gooide propjes naar het trio en anderen, waaronder Katja Bell, over wie hij een inktpotje leegde. Foppe was echter niet volledig zonder loyaliteit; tijdens Dorothea Omber's pogingen om in 1996 Zweinstein onder haar controle te krijgen, toonde hij respect voor zijn mede-onruststokers, Fred en George Wemel. Door hun afscheidswoorden ten harte te nemen om Omber van katoen te geven toen ze de school ontvluchtten, was dit waarschijnlijk de enige keer dat Foppe bewust een student gehoorzaamde.''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'' Na het vertrek van de gebroeders Wemel begon Foppe aan een oproer van onophoudelijke chaos door met brandende fakkels boven studenten te jongeren, een zak tarantula's in de Grote Zaal los te laten, Mevr. Norks in een harnas op te sluiten (tot groot ongenoegen van Vilder) en eigendommen te verwoesten zoals nooit tevoren. Het lijkt erop dat Foppe in die tijd, dankzij Omber, op vriendschappelijke voet met de strikte professor Anderling stond. Professor Anderling ging zelfs zover dat zij hem vertelde dat hij de kroonluchter op de verkeerde manier los schroefde en liet hem later blijkbaar gebruik maken van haar wandelstok om Dorothea mee te slaan toen ze Zweinstein ontvluchtte. Schooljaar van 1996-1997 Toen Harry Loena Leeflang vroeg om het feest van professor Slakhoorn bij te wonen, hoorde Foppe dit toevallig en begon met het zingen van een eigen gecomponeerde lied die de situatie omschreef. Kort na de Verschijnsellessen blokkeerde Foppe een deur naar de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor en liet niemand voorbijgaan tenzij ze hun eigen broek in brand staken. Enkel Marcel Lubbermans viel ten prooi aan deze streek. In 1996, toen Harry Potter werd opgenomen in de ziekenzaal nadat hij een gebarsten schedel had opgelopen toen Magnus Stoker hem met een Beuker raakte, sommeerde Harry Knijster om hem Draco Malfidus door het kasteel te laten volgen. Knijster Verschijnselde daar samen met Dobby, met wie hij aan het vechten was nadat Knijster Harry Potter beledigde. Even later verscheen Foppe en zei hij dat hij het gevecht gadesloeg. Vervolgens was Foppe hen verbaal aan het opstoken en bekogelde hen met krijt om ze nog kwader te maken. Hij vertrok alleen toen Harry Snaternix ''gebruikte om Foppe's tong tegen zijn gehemelte te laten plakken.[[Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins|''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins]] In april 1997, na het bijwonen van de begrafenis van Aragog en het ontvangen van een belangrijke herinnering van Hildebrand Slakhoorn, kon Harry Potter de effecten van Felix Fortunatis voelen wegkwijnen toen hij terugkeerde naar het kasteel. Hij kwam Foppe tegen maar wist te voorkomen om ontdekt te worden door een kortere weg te nemen. Het is niet bekend of Foppe aanwezig was bij de begrafenis van Perkamentus. Slag om Zweinstein Gedurende de Slag om Zweinstein in 1998 nodigde Vilder (zij het gedwongen en pas nadat hij was overgehaald door Minerva Anderling) Foppe uit om deel te nemen aan de verdediging van het kasteel. Foppe toonde aan dat hij, ondanks zijn eindeloze onheil, loyaal was aan Zweinstein en gewillig en moedig deelnam. Hij veroorzaakte met vreugde chaos onder de Dooddoeners door met Schrabbelstomppeulen te bekogelen, maar viel de verdedigers van Zweinstein niet lastig. Na de strijd zong hij een overwinningslied om het winnen van de strijd te vieren.''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'' Uiterlijk In tegenstelling tot de overgrote meerderheid van zijn collega's, had Foppe een fysieke vorm, hoewel hij naar believen onzichtbaar kon worden. Foppe zag eruit als een klein mannetje, met boosaardige, donkere ogen, gekleed in opzichtige, vreemde kleren, waaronder een hoed vol rinkelende belletjes en een oranje vlinderdas. Hij had zwart haar en vergeleken met de geesten van Zweinstein leek hij solide, niet parelwit en transparant.''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker'', Hoofdstuk 12 (Het Toverschool Toernooi) Hij was in staat tot vliegen en onaantastbaarheid, net als een geest, maar kon ook vaste objecten beïnvloeden en zichzelf onzichtbaar maken. In tegenstelling tot de geesten, zou hij beïnvloed kunnen worden door magie, zoals toen Harry Snaternix gebruikte om hem de mond te snoeren. Persoonlijkheid Foppe was meer een chaotische geest dan een fysiek wezen, maar heel anders dan de andere schoolgeesten. Foppe was in wezen een belichaming van wanorde en nam groot genoegen om het voortdurend te veroorzaken. Soms was Foppe legitiem gevaarlijk. Conciërge Argus Vilder voerde een constante strijd met Foppe, en verzocht jaar na jaar dat de klopgeest uit de school werd verwijderd. Foppe irriteerde en hinderde de gemeenschap van Zweinstein door mee te doen met wat de huidige roddels waren die onder de studenten circuleerden. Toen Harry Potter in 1992 ervan verdacht werd de "Erfgenaam van Zwadderich" te zijn, bespotte Foppe hem in de gangen voor het "spreken in tongen".''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer'' Als studenten te laat waren voor de les, liet hij, onder meer, prullenbakken op hun hoofd vallen, bekogelde ze met krijt of trok de vloerkleden onder hun voeten vandaan. Het ergste geval betrof het onzichtbaar besluipen van de persoon om vervolgens de neus te grijpen en "HEBBES!" te schreeuwen. Foppe nam geen bevelen van Klassenoudsten of professoren aan, hoewel Schoolhoofd Albus Perkamentus een uitzondering op deze regel was. De enige geest die Foppe angst aanjoeg en hem onder controle had, was de Bloederige Baron. Zijn angst voor de Baron was zo bekend dat Harry Potter in zijn eerste jaar hem vanonder zijn Onzichtbaarheidsmantel weg kon jagen door zich voor te doen als de Baron.''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen'' Hoewel Foppe meestal geen acht sloeg op bevelen, erkende hij wel degelijk autoriteit.Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Peeves" op ''Pottermore'' Hoewel hij over het algemeen niet onder de indruk was van titels en insignes, was hij ontvankelijk voor de beperkingen van de leraren door er mee in te stemmen om buiten hun klas te blijven terwijl ze lesgeven. Het is tevens van hem bekend dat hij een affiniteit heeft met ongewone studenten (in het bijzonder Fred en George Wemel). Foppe was echter loyaal en toegewijd aan Zweinstein en bewees dit twee keer: eerst door de gehate Dorothea Omber te treiteren door haar eindeloos lastig te vallen met problemen, en vervolgens tijdens de Slag om Zweinstein waar hij vanuit de lucht Dooddoeners met Schrabbelstomppeulen bekogelde, waardoor er chaos binnen hun linies ontstond, en duidelijk blijdschap vertoonde toen Voldemort verslagen was. Van studenten is bekend dat ze erkennen Foppe de schuld te geven voor hun eigen kattenkwaad.''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker'' Relaties Fred en George Wemel en George Wemel]] Hoewel hij nooit aarzelde om een streek met hen uit te halen, leek Foppe Fred en George Wemel oprecht aardig te vinden. Foppe verbaasde iedereen in 1996, toen hij daadwerkelijk naar de woorden van de tweeling luisterde en talloze problemen voor Dorothea Omber veroorzaakte. Toen de tweeling Zweinstein verliet, salueerde Foppe hen waar alle studenten bij waren. Argus Vilder ]] Foppe en Argus Vilder waren gezworen vijanden gedurende meer dan vijfentwintig jaar. Vilder staakte nooit zijn zinloze pogingen om Foppe uit het kasteel te laten verbannen, en Foppe stopte nooit met het treiteren van Vilder. Om Vilder te ergeren, sloot Foppe Mevr. Norks twee keer op in een harnas, liet kroonluchters vallen en veroorzaakte algemene chaos, wat Vilder later weer moest opruimen. Er wordt verondersteld dat deze voortdurende oorlog tussen hen werd voortgezet na de Slag om Zweinstein. De Bloederige Baron ]] De Bloederige Baron was het enige wezen waar Foppe bevelen van aannam. Foppe had veel respect voor de Bloederige Baron, om onbekende redenen, waarschijnlijk omdat hij bang voor hem was. Tijdens zijn eerste jaar imiteerde Harry de stem van de Bloederige Baron om Foppe te verjagen, zodat Harry zonder inmenging van Foppe door Zweinstein kon sluipen. Albus Perkamentus Afgezien van de Bloederige Baron, was Albus Perkamentus de enige persoon op Zweinstein waarvan bekend was dat Foppe nog enig respect toonde. In Perkamentus zijn aanwezigheid nam Foppe een zalvende stem aan in een poging beleefd te klinken tegen het Schoolhoofd, waarschijnlijk uit angst dat Perkamentus hem uit de school zou kunnen zetten als hij hem kwaad zou maken. Studenten en personeel van Zweinstein Foppe genoot ervan alle studenten en personeelsleden van Zweinstein lastig te vallen. Severus Sneep vertelde Vilder dat hij niets geeft om "die stomme klopgeest". De meeste mensen werden woedend op hem, maar bij één gelegenheid vertelde Minerva Anderling aan Foppe dat hij een kroonluchter op de verkeerde manier los draaide, toen Foppe trachtte zoveel mogelijk problemen te veroorzaken voor Dorothea Omber. Foppe gehoorzaamde Fred's bevel om Omber van katoen te geven en veroorzaakte veel problemen. De meeste studenten en leraren stonden bij deze gebeurtenissen aan Foppe's kant vanwege hun haat jegens Omber. Omber had eerder Minister van Toverkunst Cornelis Droebel gevraagd om een uitzettingsbevel voor Foppe te tekenen, maar het is onzeker of hij ooit daadwerkelijk een dergelijk bevel heeft ondertekend, noch hoe het bevel had kunnen worden afgedwongen als hij dat had gedaan. Foppe leek ook te genieten van het kwellen van Harry Potter, Ronald Wemel en Hermelien Griffel. Hij probeerde hen samen met Marcel Lubbermans in moeilijkheden te brengen toen hij hen in hun eerste jaar laat uit bed ontdekte, maar werd in hetzelfde jaar door hen (met uitzondering van Marcel) verslagen, toen Harry de Bloederige Baron imiteerde en hem het beval gaf om weg te blijven van de derde verdieping zodat ze zonder enige inmenging de Steen der Wijzen konden redden (alhoewel hij zich hiervan niet bewust was). Het volgende jaar sloeg Foppe alarm dat Harry nog twee mensen had versteend (Joost Flets-Frimel en Haast Onthoofde Henk) en schreeuwde dat geen mens of geest veilig was. Foppe heeft in het verleden met meer conciërges van Zweinstein gebotst, waaronder Hankerton Humble en Rancorous Carpe. Een poging van Carpe om Foppe te verwijderen door hem in een val met wapens te lokken en hem met Insluitingsbezweringen in deze val te vangen, leidde ertoe dat Foppe de wapens in beslag nam en vervolgens Zweinstein onderwierp aan een driedaagse impasse. De impasse werd enkel beëindigd toen toenmalig Schoolhoofd Eupraxia Mole een contract opstelde dat hem speciale privileges verleende, waaronder één keer per week zwemmen in de jongenstoiletten op de begane grond, eerste keus op oudbakken brood uit de keukens om mee te gooien en een nieuwe op maat gemaakte hoed van Madame Bonhabille uit Parijs. Ondanks dit alles bewees Foppe's verrassend grote loyaliteit aan Zweinstein dat dit hem in staat bracht om met zowel studenten als leraren samen te werken terwijl Zweinstein in groot gevaar verkeerde, aangezien hij dapper vocht tijdens de Slag om Zweinstein en effectief samenwerkte met de verdedigers van Zweinstein, door enkel en alleen de Dooddoeners te treiteren en aan te vallen. Etymologie * Peeves'' komt van het Engelse ''Peevish, wat onaangenaam of knorrig betekend. Peeve ''betekent "kleine duivel" of iets dat persoonlijk vervelend is; een persoonlijke afkeer. * Foppe is mogelijk afgeleid van "fop", wat een synoniem is voor "grap" of "voor de gek houden". Trivia * Foppe verscheen in alle boeken en de eerste drie videogames, maar in géén van de films. Er werd een scène met Foppe gefilmd voor de verfilming van [[Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen|''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen]], maar deze werd er vervolgens uitgeknipt en is tot op heden nog nooit in welke vorm dan ook vrijgegeven (zelfs niet in de Ultimate Edition-box). Foppe's rol in de films werd vervangen door zijn aartsvijand Argus Vilder. Foppe werd vertolkt door Drop Dead Fred's Rik Mayall. Volgens Harry Potter Limited Edition werd Foppe bedacht met een consequent duivelse grijns, hoewel de vraag was of hij haar zou hebben of niet. * De enige verwijzing op het scherm naar Foppe komt voor in de korte film The Queen's Handbag, waarin Harry Potter beschrijft dat Foppe de verjaardag van de koningin van Engeland gebruikt als excuus om tijdens het ontbijt gekleurde eieren op studenten te laten vallen. * In de videogames wordt verschillende keren met Foppe gevochten. Hij komt bijvoorbeeld willekeurig uit dozen tevoorschijn. In de pc-game van ''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen'' wordt Foppe verslagen met de Optaterspreuk, Flipendo. In de pc-game van ''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer'' wordt hij verslagen met de Reinigingsspreuk, Deplasma. In de pc-game van ''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban'' wordt hij verslagen met de Kietelspreuk, Rictusempra. Ook in de DS-versies van ''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' en ''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' is hij enigszins een baas. * Hoewel Foppe niet daadwerkelijk voorkomt in de game van ''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'', refereren sommige studenten wel naar hem. * Foppe werd ingesproken door Chris Crosby in de ''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen'' videogame, ''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer'' videogame en ''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban'' videogame. * Alhoewel Foppe in het derde boek enigszins respect toont voor Albus Perkamentus, wordt in het vierde boek opgemerkt dat de Bloederige Baron de enige is die echt in staat is om Foppe in bedwang te houden. * Foppe is Oliver Phelps' favoriete personage uit de Harry Potter-serie.GeekyNEWS — MegaCon Q&A with James & Oliver Phelps Verschijning * ''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen'''' * [[Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (film)|''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (film)]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (game)|''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (game)]] * ''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer'' * [[Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (game)|''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (game)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban|''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban]] * [[Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (game)|''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (game)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker|''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker]] * ''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'' * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (game)|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (game)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins|''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins]] * ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'' * Harry Potter en het Vervloekte Kind '' * ''Harry Potter en het Vervloekte Kind (toneelstuk) '' * [[LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4|''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4]] * ''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7''Foppe is beschikbaar in de "Downloadable Character Pack" DLC voor de game * ''LEGO Harry Potter'' * ''Pottermore'' * Harry Potter: The Character Vault * LEGO Dimensions '' * ''Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery Zie ook * Klopgeest Referenties Bron Deze pagina is een (deelse) kopie en vertaling van de Engelse Harry Potter Wiki Categorie:Klopgeesten Categorie:Mannen Categorie:Onruststokers Categorie:Orde van de Feniks Bondgenoten Categorie:Dichters Categorie:Slag om Zweinstein deelnemers Categorie:Britse Individuen